Terra Nova YuGiOh
by yugiohlegend
Summary: the year is 2149 A.D.. Yugi and his family have been chosen to go to humanity's only hope, Terra Nova. While there, Yugi meets the Shannon family. Together they work to stop the Sixers from destroying a paradise on a new Earth


Terra Nova YuGiOh Crossover.

Chapter 1: Journey on the 10th Pilgrimage

First journal entry for Yugi Moto.

The year is 2149 A.D. Earth is collapsing and becoming inhabitable. The air was not breathable nor the water drinkable. Natural food such as fruit was highly controlled and only available to people who put up the most money. In 2144, things started to look hopeful for humanity's existence. Scientists discovered a fracture in space-time. The fracture led to a different time-stream. This time-stream was 85 million years into the past. Nine pilgrimages had left for this new time-stream. They had left for what they called "a new beginning." The way I see it is another world for humanity to corrupt and destroy. But I have been chosen to leave for "Terra Nova" as they called it. My wife and child have been chosen too. It might be best for Atem to have clean air to breathe. No one lives past the age of 50 now thanks to the corrupted air. In any event, I am taking my deck and duel disk as I know everyone has. As I write, I wait to be alerted by the people from Hope Plaza. I am also taking what my expeditions revealed. It may be good to help keep the new world intertwined with the older world.

End of entry.

"Tea, honey," Yugi says between coughs, "pack your stuff. We're gonna leave soon. We can only take one backpack each, so make it a big one especially for Atem and his toys."

"Right honey." Tea replies. She grabs three big backpacks and hands one to Yugi while she starts to pack Atem's stuff. Yugi grabs his duel disk and his collection of cards along with his deck. He packs them at the bottom of the pack. He grabs six sets of clothes and packs them on top of his dueling paraphernalia. He grabs a picture of his closest friends Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Seto and Mokuba Kaiba and his grandfather. He also takes the money he has along with his sonic pistol. The pistol was just for protection if he needed it. He took the book he wrote about learning to play Duel Monsters and stuffed it into the pack. Last but not least he took the Millennium Items from his display case and carefully set them on top of his other objects. He looked at Tea and saw that she was packed and so was Atem. Tea and Yugi grabbed their breathing masks and put them on. Tea grabbed the smaller one and put it on Atem so he could breathe. They set out for Hope Plaza looking at the world they would leave behind today. As they passed several friends, they said goodbye and good luck to each other. As they said goodbye to the last friend, they had reached Hope Plaza. They were told to leave their breathing masks behind since Hope Plaza was in a filtered air dome. They began to walk towards the portal…

Δ Δ

"Jim Shannon has escaped!" a guard yells. The security bell sounds and lockdown soon follows. Little did the authorities know that Jim Shannon had escaped hours before that bell destroyed everyone's eardrums. He had escaped with the help of his wife, Elisabeth. She had given him a laser inside a breathing mask. He used that laser to escape the prison. He was on his way to Hope Plaza to meet up with his family and pickup a backpack that contained his six year old daughter. He violated the law that stated that a family can only be four maximum. The Shannons' saw this law unjust and decided to have another child, and they named her Zoe. Jim's older daughter, Maddy, was of high intelligence. She has always gotten straight A's in school. Jim's son, Josh, was more street smart rather than book smart. He had always gotten himself into trouble, but with his ingenuity, he always managed to get out of bad situations. Josh had a girlfriend named Kara that he wanted to bring to Terra Nova, but only the ones that were chosen were given the chance to live in this new world. There were only three passes, one for Josh, Maddy, and Elisabeth. Zoe would have to be smuggled into Terra Nova while hiding inside a backpack. Jim had a fake pass. It got him past the front line of security. After that, he took a detour and picked up the backpack that held his six year old daughter, Zoe. He meets his family about half way to the portal.

"Jim, oh thank God Jim." Elisabeth said. "I was starting to worry that I would have to go through the portal without you."

"I was starting to think that I missed you and that you went through the portal already." Jim replied. As he finished saying that, he could hear the guards telling people to move out of the way. The last quarter of the way to the portal, a guard grabbed him by the arm.

"I need you to step out of line, please." The guard said. Apparently they had seen Jim's little detour on security cameras. "The area you were in was restricted. What were you doing there?"

"I took a wrong turn." Jim said innocently.

"Sir, I'm gonna need you to come with me." The guard said. With that Jim turned to the portal to look at his family then whipped around and gave the guard an elbow in the face. Jim began to run past people to get through the portal.

"Hey, watch it!" one person said.

"Get out of my way." Jim said.

As he reached the portal, the blue light enveloped him and soon he was under a bright blue sky. There were trees all around him. People were pointing sonic guns at him, so he took out his sonic gun to protect himself. His sonic pistol was not charged like everyone's that was pointed at him. The moment he would reach to charge it, he would be blasted into next week. One soldier was about to cut open his backpack that he had dropped. "NO!" Jim yelled as he threw the guard off the pack. He started to open the pack and release his daughter. As he pulled his daughter out of the backpack, Commander Nathaniel Taylor walked over and said to Jim, "Well what do we have here?"

Please comment. I would like to receive some feedback from all viewers.


End file.
